1. Field
The subject disclosure relates to LED lighting apparatus and more particularly to such apparatus providing a string of LED circuit board carrying capsules.
2. Related Art
Various decorative and/or accent linear lighting apparatus such as rope light, luminous incandescent lighting, and festoon lighting have been in use for some time.